Satellite navigation systems, such as GPS (USA) and GLONASS (Russia), are intended for accurate self-positioning of different users possessing special navigation receivers. A navigation receiver receives and processes radio signals broadcast by satellites located within line-of-sight distance, and from this, computes the position of the receiver within a predefined coordinate system. However, for military reasons, the most accurate parts of these satellite signals are encrypted with codes only known to military users. Civilian users cannot access the most accurate parts of the satellite signals, which makes it difficult for civilian users to achieve accurate results. In addition, there are sources of noise and error that degrade the accuracy of the satellite signals, and consequently reduce the accuracy of computed values of position. Such sources include carrier ambiguities, receiver time offsets, and atmospheric effects on the satellite signals.
The present invention is directed to increasing the accuracy of estimating the position of a rover station in view of carrier ambiguities, receiver time offsets, and atmospheric effects.